Magenta and Riffy(A fluff tale)
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: Just a little Fluff I came up with involing Riffy and Magenta just before Eddie. FRANKNFURTER IS A BIT OOC BUT I WANTED HIM TO BE LIKED. Rated T may become M later
1. THE REASON

(This is pre Rocky Horror and pre Eddie. Just a random fanfic about RiffGenta. Brace yourself people ultimate fluffies and suffering on it's way)  
(Here we go ^^ All names characters eat belong to the wonderful Richard OBrien I am just a fan girl :) thank you please review)

Her eyes burned green, like emerald clouds burning pain they flashed with betrayal, anger hatred, all directed at him but what hurt him, caused this inside of him was the pain and the tears he saw in her eyes.

Riff Raff's head snapped up, his hand had made contact with her cheek knocking her to the floor and something inside him snapped like a warm thread being burned slowly by a flickering flame, that flame was his emotions, his fingers grasped her wrist tightly she felt the pain of his grip.

"Magenta." His voice was low,calm, dangerous.

Magenta was taken aback never had he ever taken that tone towards her, he'd hit her once or twice before but she always beared it silently, her head down the tears dropped from her face and onto the cold ground. She wanted to crumble onto the ground in pain defeat. She was silent.

"Magenta." His voice echoed; distant he hated seeing her in pain. "Goodbye." He hated himself and ran, his footsteps echoed down the wood floors.

Magenta barely blinked, her hot tears trickled down her swollen cheek and she crumbled forward. She wanted to die she wanted to disappear.

Riff Raff watched Frank N Furter pace around the 'creation' occasionally he would stop and tousle a blond hair or gaze down at the remarkable manhood. He barely noticed Riff Raff's silence, barely. Suddenly he looked up.  
"What has happened to you, usually you snap back at me when I insult you," he tossed out cautiously.

Riff Raff looked back barely paying attention,"Hmm? I'm...distracted..." His voice was distant and a single tear dropped slowly down.

Frank N Furter watched the tear,"Riff Raff...your crying," he looked at the broken servant,no friend."Riff Raff. The work can wait come with me."

Magenta heard the click clack of heels, the tell tale sign of Columbia approaching she heard the soft sobs of the domestic in pain and saw her."Mangeta?!" The squeak was audible painful to the domestic's ears.

Magenta didn't speak, instead she simply whimpered.

"What happened?" Columbia's fishnet covered knees came to view and she could see the rainbow shorts, the ameshest purple nails rested on Magenta's knees."Magenta please...tell me." Her voice sounded concerned, for a moment Magenta allowed herself to think the groupie could care, she could have a friend. She was shocked when the groupie hugged her.

"Your sister? And you?" He mused to himself."That explains a lot," he was staring into his wine glass occasionally looking up at Riff Raff. His friend not servant he'd fallen so low to call his own friend a servant. He hated himself. Sometimes

"I'm afraid I may have snapped and I may..."his voice broke as he spoke,"Lost control..." A sob wracked his chest. Making FrankNFurter flinch he wasn't used to the handyman acting like this.

"She is not...surely you didn't..." He trailed off his eyes wide with shock as he pictured Magenta lying on the ground bleeding out, her beautiful sought after form slumped over, he licked his lips. Not noticing the Handyman's glare.

"No! I would never..." He paused and shook his head,"Would I...no never...Magenta," his eyes hazed over. For a second he pictured his beautiful sister, had he checked if she was breathing, could he have hit her that hard. No she had to be alright.

Columbia was holding the domestic close to her trying to comfort the poor abused woman."Tell me what happened. Please?" She looked deep into her eyes. But she hid her face. Her big brown eyes search Magenta's green pained eyes,"Magenta,"

Magenta whimpered in response, the noise broke Columbia's heart she hugged her friend,"Oh Magenta..." She looked at the poor domestic,"Is it Riff Raff," as she pulled away she had seen the bruises.

Magenta said nothing but nodded whimpering sobs shook her body. She wasn't ready to talk so Columbia helped her stand and walked her back to their shared bedroom, laying Magenta down on the bed gently,"Talk when you're feeling better hunny." She tried to read a magazine and ignore the strong powerful woman she considered her dearest friend, even if the domestic didn't care for her as a friend.

Riff Raff glanced at FrankNFurter,"Please," he begged, FrankNFurter nodded and stood up,"Come on." He said softly,"Lets go check on Magenta." For a moment Riff saw his old friend again. They ran to where Magenta had been and he whimpered not seeing. Her.

As Magenta downed the bottle under her pillow she glanced over at Columbia,"He was angry because I'd mentioned a young man vho'd flirted in town, he became furious wiz me zen while I was tending to his marks...my fingers shook and the alcohol burned him." She held her face."I vant to die."

Columbia's head snapped up,"So he...HIT you?!" Anger lurked within her tone.

Magenta hugged her knees to herself,"Vell yes. He vas supposed to I had flirted." But even as she spoke she knew it was wrong. "Columbia I don't vant to see him. I can't," she spoke her voice shook and tears lept from her eyes.

Columbia nodded,"Ok well I do have to go. But why don't you stay in here and I'll be back in a few hours just go to sleep. I'll lock the door." She suggested watching Magenta closely. The redhead only nodded and slipped under the covers sleep already taking her.


	2. A FRIEND TO MAKE THINGS BETTER

(Ok so this chapter is kinda short sorry)

In a few moments Columbia was getting ready to go when she heard Frank's heels clicking down the hallway she locked the door and threw her arms around him,"Franky!" She squealed kissing him softly roughly.

"Ah yes Columbia." His lips tangled with hers in a war of dominance when they finally pulled away she hugged him close,"Frank I'm leaving and I'd like it if no one went into my. Room, ok?" She asked.

-Magenta must be in there,- he. Thought to himself,"Ok Columbia you have my word."

"Ok bye." Columbia turned and left going outside.

A few hours passed before. Riff Raff took a key from his pocket and opened the door, he saw Magenta sleeping soundly and crept over to the bed taking her into his arms kissing her shoulders gently, "My darling I did not mean to hurt you I hate it so much, you are suffering by my hand, I'd like to strangle your cause for suffering, but I'd leave you alone my darling." He held her close and kissed across her lips and around her face when she didn't wake up he held her close, "Magenta I'm so sorry." He pulled her to his chest and cried into the mass of curls, soon they were both asleep.

When Columbia came back to the house she had picked up a few gifts for Magenta and a bottle of vodka that shed nicked. As she got to their door she saw it was unlocked, "Magenta," she opened it frantically and glanced around soon seeing the siblings in the bed together, Riff Raff was clinging onto Magenta's form and Columbia wanted to rip him off and throw him across the room, until she heard his sobs and whimpers, he was crying begging the sleeping woman for safety forgiveness but what strikes Columbia as odd was that he was asleep.

Magenta twitched a little and looked down at the form holding her for a moment fear over took her then she heard his whimpers and remembered he was still her brother the man she loved. She slowly stroked his arm,"Riff Raff. My darling brothers vake up." She pulled him to her chest close and kissed his head then his nose and his lips.

Riff Raff felt Magenta's warm lips touch his and for a moment his eyes fluttered open he saw her and over joyed pinned her down, "Magenta. I am more sorry then I have ever been, oh I love you my darling, I'm so pleased you've for-" he was stopped by her holding her hand.

"I have not." She said not looking at him,"Zat vas only a kiss to see if I could still love you." She looked away staring at the floor, Columbia's feet were twitching a bit.

"And," he pressed she could hear the pain in his tone.

"I don't. I cant," she lied,"You should go." She pulled the covers over her head and tried not to cry she felt the bed shift as he moved.

"I was done with everything anyway." He growled as he slammed the door."Magenta...I loved you." He told the door it was clear now he was crying.

-Oh Riff Raff I love you too. I just need time this is the third time you've hit me I need time away...loved.- her mind was racing and she was crying.


	3. GIFTS

(And here is a chapter where we see just how awesome FrankNFurter could be. Once upon a Time that is. Enjoy lovelies)

"Here 'Genta I bought you a gift." The domestic rolled over and looked at the bottle, shed been sleeping peacefully for sevral hours since the encounter with Riff Raff and Columbia's voice woke her up she was rather grouchy but grateful for the groupie if not she would have suffered more ever lasting nightmares. Such sweet bitter bitter sweet nightmares.

"Zankyou..." She mumbled taking it. She drank heavily, grateful for the burning liquid.

Riff Raff groaned as he paced his room, no her room, Frank had told him If he. Really needed to he could leave for awhile, making Magenta cry,suffer. Could he do that, he decided to leave a moment leaving everything a wreck. As Magenta laid in her bed she could hear the door and she cried clutching her bottle.

It was around midnight when Magenta heard the door slam and she jumped at first and reached for Riff Raff forgetting he was not there, no one was Columbia was in te master's bed she could hear their noises. Silently she cried into her pillow when she decided to stand up and go to the only bed she liked.

Riff walked back into his room, he had gone to a store in Denton and had spent all of his money on one thing He sat on the bed and touched the tiny wriggling thing that was sitting on his lap, this little one had been free, he looked into the tiny creatures eyes bed found it laying outside in te rain and he'd protected it, if not for him the dog would be dead.

Magenta was silent going into the room, she saw the doorway was open and Riff Raff was on the bed, his back turned, she climbed onto the bed and pressed her face against his cold rain drenched shirt, her arms came around him gripping the front.

Riff Raff felt the warmth of his sister as she touched him, he murmured his approval and leaned his head back slightly,"What brings you here 'Genta?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted,"And I need to talk viz you." She pressed her nose against his spine. And warm tears dropped onto his jacket-Zis is where I should alvays be.- she thought but her head snapped up as she heard whimpering and felt the claws of the tiny puppy as he whimpered and scratched at Magenta's hands."And vho are you?" She laughed softly.

"Oh right him, he was a gift." Riff Raff smiled as he felt her release his waist and crawl over to sit beside him and look at the puppy. "I thought you'd like him."

"Oh Riffy he's beautiful!" She clapped excitedly and took the puppy from his lap. "I love him." He wasn't strong and intimidating like the other puppies Riff Raff gave her. She loved this one he was so beautiful, so perfect.

Riff Raff smiled,"I was walking and I saw him suffering and crying so I picked the poor thing up, and held him, I looked around for his family and he didn't have one, so I took him for you." He explained stroking the skin on her wrist in small sensous circles, he kissed her finger tips."I don't expect you to forgive me." He whispered softly.

Magenta smiled a little and placed the puppy down and touched his cheek,"I love him, I love you. I do forgive you...hovever I do have a tiny fear of your anger," she admitted."But I love you." She kissed his jaw softly,"And that'll never change."

Riff Raff smiled,"Close your eyes my most beautiful sister." He whispered in her ear nipping behind her jawline.

A shiver ran down her spine and she did as he asked and closed her eyes as she felt the cold silver touch her neck flesh as he lifted her hair and kissed her collarbone, "You look lovely Magenta." He told her.

Magenta's green eyes widened as she looked into the mirror and saw what he'd given her her hands darted to the black diamond choker,"Riff Raff how did you?" She asked in awe."It's so expensive...I can't believe this...it's so beautiful." The necklace wrapped around her neck with a simple elegance every other jewel was a white shappire and it was followed by a emerald in the middle was one perfect little black diamond that if caught in the right light shimmered with a red tint. She held back a small sob escaped and she choked back her tears whether of happiness or anger she could not tell."Riff Raff. How!" She demanded almost in rage too lost for words.

Riff Raff frowned, "Do you not like it?" He asked his voice fearful that she did not like it, ten years pay check saved up little by little to buy that he'd gone back day after day and every month he'd gone in to put the money on layaway it was going to be her birthday gift this year. A single tear fell from his face before he looked away. "Please don't return it 'Gent." He explained. "It's non-refundable." He admitted.

Magenta frowned,"How did it come to Be? How'd you get it." She picked up the squirming puppy."Vhy of course I haven't forgotten about you my little sweetie." She picked up the puppy and hugged him close,"He vould have been enough," she told her brother before bringing the puppy to the bed,"May I have my spot back now?" She asked Riff Raff.

He nodded and kissed her lips softly,"Of course. But please don't tell anyone where you got it." He told her fingering the tiny jewels before pulling her to him and slowly removing the maid's uniform he pushed her gently onto the bed,"Now sleep my most beautiful sister." He told her.

Somewhere in the castle a high pitched scream of ecstasy rang out.

"How am I going to sleep vith that noise going."

"On," they both finished at the same time and smiled lovingly at each other.

Riff Raff leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Your my life."

Magenta's nose wrinkled in a half smile and she kissed him gently."I love you." She told him.


	4. THE BRAIN?

(And this chapter has a little surprise ending can anyone tell who that character is? haha)

The next morning Columbia came skipping into the kitchen and saw Magenta standing there burning whatever was on the stove, whitch was not like her she seemed lost in thought, "Mags!" Columbia called making the domestic jump.

"Oh Collie, hi." She followed Columbia's eyes to her throat.

"What is that it's amazing."

"Oh Riff Raff gave it to me. We made up last night." Her eyes glazed over dreamily.

Frank watched his Handyman with a grin."So I take it you finally bought it?" He asked with a smile. Riff Raff had taken him to see it ten years ago and had begged on the spot for a pay check, Frank had always figured he'd met some earth girl never had he suspected that $80,000 necklace was for the man's own sister.

Riff Raff nodded and put down the broom looking his master dead in the eyes,"I need to ask for something very important. " Riff Raff told him.

"Go on." Frank's eyes narrowed a bit confusion evident.

"There was a ring there it was amazing. I put the last of that $120,000 down last night. I have nothing the necklace was $80,000 and the ring already have 40,000 Down and I." He was cut off as Frank left the room holding up a finger he returned with a wallet.

"How much?" He asked with a smile.

"I need $55,000," he told his friend, once he looked up he didn't see his master and the man he hated he saw his old friend his dear FrankNFurter. Who was holding out the money." you just willingly"

But FrankNFurter inturpted with one manicured hand held up "If you find me a brain and a heart it's. yours." He said with a smirk. Partly he was convinced Riff Raff couldn't do it.

Riff Raff grinned and almost ran out of the lab."Done." He ran to the kitchen already needing to go into town anyway.

Magenta smiled at Columbia as they sat on the bed giggling.

Riff Raff was getting in the truck when he saw a delivery car, he smirked and got a idea. He got out and approached the car. "Excuse me, are you here for someone."

The greaser looking guy didn't glance up,"Yeah my girlfriend. Her name is Columbia."

(Ok people if I get reviews I would be really freaking happy! Anyway might make this longer :) reviews please And here we meet our newest victim here's the brain where's the heart mwahahah)


End file.
